St Absalom High School
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: The Get Backers, a small group that tries to establish some peace for the students of St. Absalom High School. Ban Mido always thought that this would be the same craziness he got to deal with, just like he had been since before his first year. But, when a new student shows up, what kind of ride is he gonna take Ban on? AkabanexBan. Rated for language, blood, and future scenes.


"St. Absalom High School:  
Chapter One;  
New Year, New Student"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

A person within a bed let out a moan, shifting slightly at the sound. It was loud, and he knew he had to get up, but nothing would make him happier than to just sleep in. Deciding it to be the better of the ideas, he curled over, attempting to ignore the device...

_...BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The boy shifted slightly, bringing his pillow atop his head so as to ignore the annoying machine. _"Ignore it!"_ He told himself, trying to attempt sleep once more.

_BEEP BEEP BEE-_

_**SMASH!**_

A sixteen year old brunette sat up; hair spiked up like an urchin's and bright blue eyes dulled due to exhaustion, wondering why on Earth he had set an alarm clock when he always ended up breaking them? Granted, he's used them for work, but that's been the only thing to keep him moving, and his part time summer job had ended last week because he had to start preparing for school.

It was at this point the brunette remembered the purpose of the alarm clock: High School.

He sighed of grief before forcing himself out of bed. Today was his first day back to school after a whole summer away from the books, the annoying teachers, the damn bastards, and-probably the only thing he had missed about the wretched building-his friends.

Hopping in for a quick shower before deciding to get dressed, he couldn't help but feel irritated. Their were one too many things he didn't want to go back to but he didn't have a choice: Maria would make him go either way, so it was better to get the day over with. The sooner Saturday came, the sooner he'd be in a good mood.

Getting dried off and getting dressed into his dull uniform; a long-sleeved navy blue torso, navy blue pants, a loose white tie, and a pair of white shoes; the boy looked at his appearance in the mirror within his bleak room. The form of the Invincible Ban Mido.

He smirked to himself. The Invincible Man of the notorious St. Absalom High had almost perfect compared to the average student, and had yet to be defeated in combat. The only people who ever got close to defeating him were Ginji and Shido, and even then, he beat them. His undefeated streak was in the triple digits, and there had yet to be an opponent worth his match. Sometimes he wished there were-other times he was glad there wasn't.

Shrugging it off, Ban made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Here he saw the busty hag working on his breakfast. Okay, she didn't look like one-she looked fair well in her early twenties, but Ban knew she was older than that by fifteen years, at the very least. He made it point to remind her about her age, however, on the first day of school, he pushed it aside; especially since she gave him more space through the first week. It was the least he owed her.

Sitting at the table, Ban quietly lifted up the newspaper, seeing headlines that he didn't expect to see anytime soon: Dr. Jackal Strikes Again. "Hey!" He called his guardian. "What the hell is with this Jackal guy? He's killing off people for no good reason." He told her, showing her the front page.

Maria cocked her head. "Revenge?" She wagered.

Ban shook his head. "No way. This is way too random to be a revenge killing." He stated.

The woman shrugged, giving Ban a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage before pouring him a glass of orange juice. "It's hard to say Ban, but personally, it's none of our business, and I'd rather keep it that way. We don't need this 'Doctor Jackal' hurting our own." She stated simply, winking at him.

Repressing a chuckle, Ban had to resist the urge to smirk about their gang. It wasn't a large group, like the rest of the town. His group: The Get Backers, were tough business men who worked and fought hard for what they believed was right. They even helped out people who lost precious items-with payment, but definitely cheaper than the other bastards in school.

Not everyone _exactly_ liked him-just Ginji, really, and Himiko. Ginji was his closest friend, who helped him out of the dark he used to feel trapped in, and Himiko was like a younger sister to him. He didn't want his friends hurt, true, which so happened to be why he was so damn worried about the serial killer. "But this is the third day in a row." He argued.

"And I'm sure you can tell the police, who can just as easily tell you that they're doing the best they can." She told him, bluntly. Maria understood where Ban was coming from with this, but there wasn't much they could do about it, and she knew this all too well.

Huffing a sigh, Ban quickly finished his breakfast, before grabbing his stuff and heading out the door. The walk to school would be refreshing, and he didn't want to imagine what this guy was like. Honestly, if Ban could get all the detail, he'd be able to get a fix on who it was so that the killing could stop, but since he was a student, there would be no way in hell that would be happening.

The brunette found himself dragged out of his train of thought when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" He told the person out of shear habit.

"My apologies." The latter stated, politely. Ban looked at the male. He had to be about a year older than him, and just an inch or two above six feet tall. The man's skin was pale, and he was very well built, despite being skinnier than average. The boy's eyes were a striking violet whilst long, wild black blew with the gust. And, to put the cherry on top, he was wearing Ban's school uniform, with a pair of gloves on his hands to boot.

Forcing himself out of awestruck because of the other male's appearance, he cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it." He told the ebony before placing his hand on his hip. "I take it you're new to the school?" He questioned, receiving a silent nod in response. "Cool! I'm Ban Mido!" He introduced, extending his hand.

The other boy smiled-a strange smile Ban couldn't help but find a tad bit discomforting. "My name is Kuroudo Akabane; it's a pleasure to meet you, Mido-kun!" He greeted, shaking the boy's hand.

Nodding, Ban gave a gesture so as to tell the man to follow him, which Akabane, as the urchin-head now knew him as, complied to. After a few minutes in silence, Ban spoke again. "So, which room are you in; I could show you so that you don't get lost." He offered. The guy was new in town, the least he deserved was a kind greeting before entering the violent halls.

Akabane chuckled. "I'd appreciate that, Mido-kun, thank you!" He started off. Ban smiled-at least he had manners. "And just so you know, I'm starting in room 203." He stated, the fox-smile not leaving the ebony's facial expression.

Getting passed how strange he looked, the urchin-head found himself shocked by the statement. "AP History with Kanade-sensei?" He questioned, receiving another nod. This left him rather surprised. "Don't meet a lot of third years in AP-I've got his class too." He stated, giving the elder male a smug smirk, remembering how he was able to beat all those snobby upperclassman when he only just started in freshman year.

Kuroudo opened his eyes, looking down at Ban with an unwavering gaze. "As flattered as I am, Mido-kun, I started school a year later than I should due to family issues-I'm a second year, just as you are." He informed the brunette, simply.

Albeit surprised again, Ban simply nodded at him, knowing where he was coming from; he almost started school late too, if not for his stupid granny. All the same, Ban liked having knowledge on his side; it gave him a tool that little to none of his opponents possessed. If it weren't that, then they'd never be strong enough, which was just boring.

"Mido-kun?" A voice called, making the aqua-blue-eyed male remember his audience. He looked up, giving Akabane a curious eye. "Pardon me for asking, but this school, it isn't as dull as the name, is it? I don't particularly like schools with such structure-it's far too boring." He stated, giving the shorter teen a curious eye.

Ban pondered for a bit before shrugging. "It has its ups and downs, but it's not as boring as it is a pain in the ass." He stated, giving the other male a warning gaze to better define his statement.

"Tee hee." The ebony chuckled, smirking the rest of their way to the school. Ban couldn't help but notice the glint in his eyes-ones that reeked of a challenge and sparked in excitement. Knowing such a set of eyes all too well, Ban had decided to stay close to the ebony today; just to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

Not too much later, they arrived. The tall, well structured building resembled a Gothic Cathedral, only it was pretty large and much easier to get lost in. The dull stone on the building was decorated with stained-glass windows, ribbons, a few flags, as well as the banner and balloons hung up to welcome back students.

Ban only rolled his eyes, noting the same cheap decorations they had used every single year. Sighing as they approached, he told his new...companion: "Welcome to hell." Leaving the teen chuckling with an abnormal fox smile as they walked in.

* * *

**Okay, first KuroBan story, so be patient with me. I'd like to thank Amethyst Hunter for being an extraordinary yoai author, and hope you enjoy my new Get Backers fic.**  
**~ K. Fang-sama**


End file.
